Eden Is Burning
by hayj
Summary: Six months to the day that everyone had left her once again, Charlie hung up the sign to Willoughby's newest business, "Doc Porter's Boarding House and Gentlemen's Establishment." Reader Beware: While the first chapter is incredibly generic/tame this is destined to become a Marlie/CM2 fic. cover photo property of kcyang688@tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Eden is Burning**

 _a.n. This has been sitting in my "fic folder" since November. I was torn between working on it and "Safe Haven." I've obviously decided to play with fire and work on both at the same time. We'll see how it goes. Please be aware that while this chapter is incredibly generic this is destined to become a CM2/Marlie fic._

There wasn't even a chance to say to say goodbye before Blanchard, in his infinite wisdom, decided to ship Miles and Monroe out to take back over Monroe's former territory.

They were to recruit all the former militia they could find and start getting the Republic back on its feet. This time, however, Blanchard and Monroe would walk hand in hand.

A single letter, delivered right to their porch steps by a harried Texas Ranger, right before they crossed over the Mississippi was the first time anyone in Willoughby knew anything about it.

The same letter that arrived along with a summons for one Rachel Matheson to present herself to President Blanchard in Austin where he was busy locating and bringing in people like herself to find a way to stop the Nano and restore the power.

Her father, Dr. Porter, had been invited along to help with the setup of a new hospital in the capitol. No expense would be spared on the government's behalf in making it the best hospital in the state. The two left with assurances from Charlie that she would be fine until they decided to return home. Just another day in the life of former freedom fighters, right?

So that's how, when a Texas Ranger appeared on her doorstep four months later, Charlie found herself standing on the wide front porch of her Grandpa's house, a new homeowner, and for all intents and purposes alone in the world.

Gene had passed away a week earlier of a heart attack and Rachel, grief stricken from the loss of her father and the breakup with Miles in such a short period of time, had accepted Blanchard's offer to travel to California to work with the scientists under President Affleck.

Walking into the house Charlie locked herself in and began to plan.

* * *

She spent the winter hunting, bartering the meat and skin for supplies and free labor come the spring.

She packed up her Grandpas medical paraphernalia and had it shipped to Blanchard himself, who in return, sent her diamonds and his condolences.

When she wasn't hunting and trapping she was cleaning. Everything. Every cabinet, closet, floor board and rug was swept, mopped, laundered and scrubbed.

Anything that she couldn't possibly need was traded off for things that she did.

Furniture was brought down out of the attic and cleaned. Her Grandmas old clothes were traded to one of the ladies in town in exchange for sewing new curtains and making extra quilts out of the fabric she had found in the attic. She visited several of the widows in town that had mouths to feed with a business proposition and all parties walked away satisfied.

Every month, give or take, a package would arrive from a Ranger passing on his way through to Austin addressed to Charlie or Charlotte (depending on whose handwriting was scrawled on the front) Matheson of Willoughby, Texas.

There was always be a faded postcard from a different place with a short note from Miles about how much he missed her, how he couldn't wait to see her again and that yes, he was keeping Bass in line and the stupid to a minimum.

Bass never failed to include a fairly lengthy letter detailing their latest progress and the hope that either they would soon be able to return to Texas or that they would eventually be settled enough to send for her. He always included a trinket or jewelry of some sort.

She never wrote back.

* * *

When the last freeze was over, Charlie starting calling in favors.

It was time to put all her planning and hard work into action. Every day you could hear men yelling over the sound of sawing and hammering, women and children chattering as flowerbeds were cleaned and re-fashioned, folks sharing their seeds and bulbs with her. A kitchen garden was plowed and fenced and the large iron stove in the house moved into the new combination cook and bath house just outside the back door, connected by a gravel path and newly built overhang attaching the two buildings.

Six months to the day that everyone had left her once again, Charlie hung up the sign to Willoughby's newest business, "Doc Porter's Boarding House and Gentlemen's Establishment."

Gene's office and treatment area had been converted into a poker room, complete with two poker tables courtesy of Marion's basement. The living room boasted floor to ceiling red velvet curtains and wing backed chairs, along with the best home brew and home rolled cigars the town had to offer.

The upstairs rooms, that she would rent out, along with the kitchen, dining room and newly enclosed sun porch, still had a homey, country feel to them.

A few dresses were added to her wardrobe, along with more than just two pairs of everything. She also had a special outfit that was strictly for Friday and Saturday nights when the poker room was open and she was working the tables.

* * *

They rolled into town on a Sunday, coming to a stop in front of the Rangers office, leaving the Lieutenant to make arrangements for the officers in town while the troops set up a field camp just outside the town gates.

The Ranger in charge welcomed them, logging in their arrival before offering to buy them a drink at the local bar. Miles and Bass accepted immediately.

Settling at a table near the front where they had a view of the street, they traded pleasantries before the subject of Charlie was brought up.

"Ahh, yes, Miss Matheson," the Ranger slightly blushed as he ducked his head. "She's made quite a name for herself here in town, being as young as she is and all."

"A name for herself?" Bass asked a bemused expression on his face as he and Miles exchanged looks.

"Yes Sirs. Opened up Doc' Porters Boarding house and Gentlemen's establishment, oh, going on about a year now."

Miles choked on the drink of whiskey he's just taken while Bass went pale. "She's a madam?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. Town certainly wouldn't like that at all. She runs a boarding house for travelers that might be passing through, it's where all the Rangers stay when they're traveling through to Austin, and on Friday and Saturday nights she opens up the poker rooms. Regular and high stakes. I've seen some pretty heated games take place there. A few of the local widows help her out with the cooking and cleaning during the week for a cut of the profits."

Bass was impressed, but worried. They had come to fetch Charlotte home with them, but it sounded like she had turned this into her home. He glanced over at Miles. This had the potential to be a disaster.

Miles was thunderstruck. Charlie, his Charlie, had up and opened a business all on her own. He already knew it was a big fuck you to him and Bass for leaving her. She had to come home with them. He refused to leave without her.

"Well, I think it's about time we made our way out there. The General hasn't seen his niece in almost two years, now." Bass said holding out his hand to the Ranger.

"Of course, Generals. Have yourself a nice visit."

* * *

They rode out to the edge of town in silence, each lost in their thoughts, before coming to a stop in front of the house. Bass whistled at the changes in the place. Tying their horses to the hitching post out past the fence, they walked up the steps to the enclosed patio. Stepping inside they knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it Rosie!" They heard her call out from the kitchen.

"Miles? Bass?" She breathed, shocked to see what was left of her family standing on her doorstep.

"Hey, Kid," Miles said soaking in the sight of her. Hair loose and flowing around her shoulders, she was barefoot in a loose fitting sundress. She had matured in the two years since he had last seen her. She looked comfortable in her own skin. Holding out his arms, Charlie immediately went to him. She was so mad at them for just leaving her here but had missed them so much. She buried her face in his neck as his hands wrapped around her holding her close. She felt his warm breath on her cheek.

"Missed you so much," he whispered, stroking her hair.

Charlie pulled away blinking back her tears as she turned to Bass.

"Welcome back, Bass." Charlie said embracing him.

"Thanks. You look absolutely gorgeous, Charlotte," He replied smiling in such a way that his dimples showed.

"Well, come on in," she said guiding them through the kitchen. "Have you ate? We're actually tenant free tonight but I'll let Rosie know we've got company. Be right back."

She disappeared through the house as Bass and Miles looked around. "Are we sure this isn't a whorehouse?" Bass asked as they ventured into the revamped living room.

Miles simply raised his eyebrows plopping down into a chair by the fireplace.

Charlie returned a few minutes later carrying a serving tray with a younger woman following carrying the same. "Come eat you two," she called back to them as she and Rosie set the table.

"You're not staying?" They heard her ask the younger woman with a frown in her voice as they slipped out onto the porch. A heated round of whispering took place before the outer door shut and Charlie reappeared shutting the front door behind her. "Looks like it's just us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **How could I have been so wrong about you?**

There was silence for a moment before everyone seemed to move into action. Bass and Charlie both began unloading the trays while Miles filled their glasses.

"Let's eat," Miles said picking up a bowel of corn muffins, taking one before passing it to Charlie. There were a few minutes of quiet shuffling as food was passed and everyone sat looking at each other uncomfortably.

Looking between the two people sitting at the table with him, Bass rolled his eyes. "I love what you've done with the place, Charlie."

"Thank you, Bass." Charlie said picking up the wineglass in front of her. "When Grandpa passed it seemed like a good time for a change."

"I was sorry to hear about Gene," Miles finally chimed in. "I know the two of you had gotten close."

Charlie nodded. "We had."

"Maybe you can show us around after dinner?" Bass asked as another awkward silence filled the space.

"I'd be happy to. The biggest change is the kitchen that I had added on out back, and as you can see Rosie makes good use of it." Charlie replied latching onto the lifeline that Bass had thrown out.

Throwing a glance at Miles, Bass received a hasty wink in thanks.

That initial burst of conversation eased tensions enough that the laughter and alcohol were flowing free after a few hours as the three caught up. Miles and Bass helped her take the dishes out to the kitchen admiring the setup of the building as she poured water in a large basin to let them soak.

Going back in the house, she led them upstairs doing a quick inspection of each room before leading them back down again. Neither Miles nor Bass brought up the fact that none of the rooms on the second floor belonged to her.

Heading to the kitchen she poured the rest of the wine bottle in to her glass as Miles and Bass took a seat at the table.

"So where are you staying?" she asked looking between the two of them.

Miles and Bass both opened their mouths to speak before looking at each other with a chuckle.

"Don't think we have a place. Everyone just assumed we'd be staying with family, but that was before we found out about all of this," Miles answered a bit chagrined.

"Its fine, Miles." Charlie said softly. "We're empty for the time being so take any room you want. Just don't expect me to wait on you hand and foot," she smiled.

Bass snorted, "Like you ever did?"

Charlie smiled broadly at him tilting her glass in his direction, making her realize that it was empty.

"I think I'm going to turn in," she announced holding up two empty wine bottle. "I don't know what Carter puts in this stuff but it makes me sleep like a baby." She said walking around the table.

Stopping by Bass' chair first she bent down placing a kiss at the corner his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a pleasant view of her bare breasts under her sundress. She gave him a wink as he set frozen in his chair.

Stumbling on her way to Miles, he caught her before she fell, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on the skin below his ear.

"Need some help, kid?" he asked as she wriggled her ass in his lap, climbing clumsily to her feet.

"Nope. All good now" she announced as her feet hit the wooden floor. "I'll see you in the morning."

Bass and Miles watched her go before turning to each other trying to determine what had just happened.

* * *

"Charlie?" Miles asked from where he stood near the kitchen, watching her lock the door going down into the basement. He smirked as she jumped, spinning to face him, a hand on her chest. "Watcha doing?"

"Jesus, Miles! I was just going over some inventory for the weekend. That's all."

"Supplies for a poker game?"

"Cigars and liquor, Miles. Can't afford to run out half way through the night."

Miles nodded. "Well, I thought if you had time we could go a few rounds, but if you're too busy..." They had been here four days now and he had yet to get her alone. Or more like she made sure not to be alone with him.

Charlie laughed. "It would be a pleasure to kick your ass, Miles."

He guffawed at her bravado. "Need I remind you who's been on the front lines and who's been running a cushy gentlemen's club?"

Charlie's smile instantly dropped at the reminder of having been left. "I'll go change and grab my sword. I'll meet you outside."

She headed up the stairs to her room, leaving Miles behind running a hand through his hair feeling like a dick. After a minute of going back and forth in his head, he followed after her.

Even though they had been here the better part of a week, neither he nor Bass had yet to see the attic which she had converted to her bedroom, leaving more rooms available for borders.

"Charlie!" Miles said barging into her room, finding her in nothing but a bra and panties as she tossed a change of clothes onto her bed from her dresser.

"Knock much?" she quipped as he stood staring at her, his mouth damn near hanging open.

No more was she the skinny tomboy trailing him half way across the country. She had filled out now that she had settled into a more sedate lifestyle, putting on a bit of weight in all the right places. Breasts firm and round, filling out the bra she wore as her torso trailed down into lush hips, her belly soft and slightly curved. And those legs. He'd always admired her legs.

Charlie raised an eyebrow before she lightly coughed, breaking his appraisal of her body.

"You grew up," he said his voice a bit husky.

"It happens." she said blandly with a twitch of her head as he turned away to take a good look around. The large bed looked soft and inviting and the room seemed to swim in gauze and pastels.

What really caught his attention though was the wall to his right. Tiny nails held up all the postcards he had sent her over the last two years, decorating the wall in an abstract design. On the dresser right below, delicate china bowls and saucers held an assortment of Bass' trinkets.

"You ready?" Charlie asked getting his attention.

Miles turned to her wanting more than anything to say the words to make her forgive him for breaking his promise but he could see she wasn't ready for that yet. "Yeah kid. Let's see if you still got it."

As they headed out to the old horse ring that they used for practice, Bass came riding in from checking up on the troops.

"I'll catch up," Miles told Charlie as he veered off in Bass' direction.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bass asked with a smile as he watched Charlie's ass swinging towards their old practice ring.

Miles grabbed his arm getting his attention. "She's hiding something. Find out what's in the basement."

"Do what?" Bass asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm telling you, she's hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"Okay, okay, just chill, Miles. Keep her busy and I'll get to the bottom of it."

Bass watched as Miles caught up with Charlie, catching his arm around her neck as they traded insults.

* * *

The house was cool and quiet as Bass made his way to the kitchen, searching out a glass of water after the ride from the other side of town.

They had rented the house out for the week not wanting to Charlie to lose any revenue but also wanting to ensure that they didn't have to share her attention. Miles was convinced that she would want to come east to their new home, but Bass wasn't so sure. She had carved out a life for herself here. And while he expected a certain amount of restlessness from her he had yet to see it. She had very much come into her own since they had last seen her. He couldn't imagine what had Miles so convinced she was hiding something, but knew better than to argue. When Miles got something into his head it was easier just to go with it.

Rummaging around in the kitchen, he found an old Swiss army knife in one of the drawers. Walking over to the door he began to jimmy the lock. It came open with click and Bass glanced around guiltily. He would kick Miles' ass if Charlie walked in and found him snooping.

Looking down the stairs it was pitch black, so lighting the oil lamp on the nearby hall table he headed down the stairs pushing aside a curtain that ran from floor to ceiling.

Bass let out a low whistle, "Holy walnuts."

Front and center was a bed adorned with velvet's and silks, flanked by side tables raining with various colored scarves. Handcuffs were attached to each side of the headboard.

To the left was an armless chair with a pillow tucked between the two front legs and what appeared to be a padded, miniature sawhorse. To the right, two ropes hung from the ceiling, the ends covered with silk.

A nearby table held riding crops, paddles and other assorted paraphernalia.

This room had nothing on some of the whorehouses he and Miles had ventured into over the years.

The question was, did Charlie simply supply the room, or did Charlie use the room.

* * *

"You've been practicing." Miles panted, propping his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Charlie stood in front of him. chest heaving, hands on her hips as they took five. "The majority of the men that stay here are Rangers. Most of them are good for releasing some pent up energy," she chuckled wetting her lips with her tongue. "Ready for some more, old man?"

"Who you calling old?" Miles asked dropping to the ground kicking her legs out from under her. It didn't take long before he had her pinned. "You never could get out of this one," Miles crowed as he held her down.

"I never wanted to," Charlie panted, thrusting her hips up against his, watching his eyes turn dark.

"Charlie." Miles breathed running a hand down her side to her hip as the other held her hands above her head. His face was closing the distance between them when Bass came bounding out of the house, stopping at the scene before him.

"Hey Miles! We need to get into town."

Charlie and Miles both turned their heads towards him, Charlie's face all lush and want, while Miles was pure lust.

* * *

Bass watched as Miles kicked the water barrel he was standing next to.

"Now Miles. We don't for a fact what's going on." Bass replied trying to calm him down.

"Well something sure as hell is and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" he nearly bellowed before stalking out of field tent Bass had drug them to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **I can see it from my window**

Once Bass and Miles left, Charlie went to work hitching the stable horse up to the old- fashioned, two-seater carriage she had bought last year, moving it around to the front of the house. Circling back, she made her way to the bath house hurrying through a cool bath before heading upstairs to put on one of her nicer dresses and a pair of heels that had once belonged to her mother. Grabbing cash, diamonds and a matching pocketbook, she headed to town.

She stopped near the general store, tying the horse up to the available post there before heading across the street, glancing up and down the sidewalk as she pushed opened the door to a nondescript two-story building disappearing inside.

* * *

Bass and Miles watched from where they sat at a table in the bar.

"Heels?" Miles croaked at the sight of Charlie in a form fitting dress, the likes of which he'd last seen on the socialites in Philly.

"Damn," Bass muttered.

Miles shot him a sharp look causing Bass to shrug. "Nothing's changed, Miles. You know that. We both want her just as much if not more than we did when we left. Hell, she was the reason we left. Remember?"

"I remember," Miles grumbled.

They'd been sharing women their whole lives. The thing that made Charlie different was that they actually cared about her and didn't want her hurt.

She and Miles had been close since the day they met, an underlying connection that went deeper than mere niece and Uncle.

She and Bass had completely bonded the summer before Frank had shipped them out, to the point that Miles knew there had been a few hot and heavy make out sessions, including one bout of oral sex that he had shamelessly listened in on.

For the first time in his life, Miles had been jealous of something Bass had.

"Hey Carter?" Bass called out getting the bar owners attention. "What's in that building across the way? The brick two-story."

"That there is Catherine Walters' place of business."

Bass tilted his head. "And what exactly is her business?"

"She's a right respectable seamstress, now."

"Now?"

"She's the former owner of one on the biggest brothels in the Georgia Federation."

Miles felt a headache coming on as he leaned forward on his elbows, resting his face in his hands.

"And how exactly does Charlie know her?" Bass asked.

Carter chuckled. "When word got around about Cathy, all the ladies in town decided to band together and snub her. But not Charlie, no sir. She walked right in and they've been the best of friends ever since. She stood up in the middle of the next town hall meeting and chastised each and every one of those ladies for behaving the way they had towards a single woman trying to make a living for herself. It was quite a sight to see."

"I bet it was," Bass murmured turning to look back out the window as Miles rubbed at his temples. "Thanks Carter," Bass said waving the man away.

"She's best friends with a hooker, Bass!" Miles hissed out between his teeth when the man had moved far enough away.

"Which explains where all the toys came from." Bass mused. "Probably the one that helped set up the room as well."

"Shit." Miles breathed looking out the window.

Bass turned his attention back to building across the way to see Charlie standing on the bottom step talking to an older, buxom ginger with an hourglass figure dressed in nothing but a robe. They watched as Charlie smiled, shaking the package in goodbye as she turned in their direction.

Bass poured them a drink just as she walked in, her heels clicking against the bare concrete floor. She greeted Carter and waited for him as he came around the bar, holding her package in front her, much the way a coed would hold a book, flat against her belly. Carter hemmed and hawed, nearly tripping over himself as he escorted her into the back room.

"We are so fucked," Bass muttered watching the interaction before turning back to Miles.

"Think I'm imagining something now?" Miles asked his eyes darkening as he watched them reemerge, Charlie tossing her hair over a shoulder, lips painted blood red, smiling sweetly as she guided Carter out to her buggy, letting him strap the crate he was carrying on to the small platform in back that had been added on for just such a purpose.

Carter must have told her that they were in bar as her head jerked up, looking in their direction. They both picked up on the moment of ...uncertainty, which flashed across her face.

Shaking her head, she took Carters hand placing something in his outstretched palm, closing his fingers around it. Saying something else to him, she nodded her head down the street. Carter nodded back and headed inside the bar stopping by their table.

"Charlie's going to run down to the smoke shop. Said she'd stop by and have a drink with you before she headed home."

"Thanks Carter," Miles mumbled.

They didn't wait long for her to return; one of their very own soldiers carrying a box for her, placing it alongside Carters crate. Bent over, with hip jutted out, Charlie reached into the box handing something back to the young man. Standing, she ran a hand down his arm causing Bass to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

As the soldier went on his way, Charlie picked up the one package she hadn't let out of her sight, her free hand wrapped around something else.

* * *

She came to a stop at their table, laying her package down on the table. Opening her pocketbook, she pulled out a cigar trimmer, neatly snipping the cap off the cigar in her hand. Picking up the lit candle on their table, Bass and Miles watched with rapt attention as she wrapped her lips around the head of the cigar, its circumference causing them to form a beautiful "o" as she took her time, taking a long drag before releasing the cigar from her lips to expel the smoke above their heads, only to repeat the process all over again.

Miles didn't think he'd ever seen anything sexier in his life. Neither did his cock, which was straining at the confines of his jeans.

Sliding onto the chair between them Charlie sat down, causing the hem of her dress to inch up impossibly high. Turning towards Miles, she crossed her legs. Leaning forward she perched her elbow on her knee, holding out the cigar, showing just a hint of cleavage. "Want a taste?" she offered holding it out to him.

Never one to shy away from a challenge, Miles raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "You have no idea." He answered grasping her hand with his own, bringing the cigar to his mouth.

Charlie's tongue popped out to wet her lips as she tilted her head, her eyes skimming down to his crotch as she sat back in her chair, letting Bass caress her collar bone with his thumb.

"Got your favorite, Charlie," Carter said suddenly appearing at her elbow with a bottle and glass.

"Thank you Carter. Will you please put the drinks on my tab? Charlie replied never taking her eyes from Miles as her fingers toyed with the hem of her dress.

"Sure thing." Carter said with a smile, pouring her a glass and retreating back to the bar.

"I don't need you to buy me a drink Charlie," Bass said after the man had walked away. "We should be buying you drinks."

Charlie smiled, reaching out for the cigar between Miles fingers bringing it to her lips, taking a few puffs before handing it to Bass.

"Now Bass," She said swinging her foot as she brought her wine glass to hover in front of her lips, "I have a hard time believing that you wouldn't want a woman to take control every now and again."

They watched as she closed her eyes, swishing the drink around on her tongue before swallowing.

Bass, taking a long draw from the cigar, leaned forward in his seat to place a thumb on her chin.

Opening her eyes, Charlie grinned watching as he leaned closer closing his mouth over hers. Charlie kept her eyes on his, as he blew the smoke into her mouth before sitting back down.

With a wicked glint in her eyes, Charlie leaned towards Miles, pressing her lips to his. Miles held stiff for a moment before relaxing, bringing a hand up to tangle in her hair. She let him end the kiss and cupping his cheeks, used her thumbs to wipe the lipstick away from his lips.

Standing, she drained her glass before pulling several Texas bills out of her purse throwing them on the table. "Bring the bottle home for dinner, won't you boys?" she asked picking her package up off the table, her heels clicking towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Here's the masquerade of our living**

Dinner was an interesting affair as Charlie sipped on the leftover wine from the bar, sending the occasional sultry smirk to the two men at the table with her.

Returning home, she had exchanged her more business like attire for a loose flowing sundress, piling her hair on top of her head with a length of ribbon after scrubbing her face of the tiny amount of what substituted for makeup these days.

When she walked in the kitchen, Miles groaned at her young, fresh-faced appearance, torn by his lust between the confident business woman he had met today and this young woman who on the surface embodied innocence. Getting up he walked outside. Charlie watched him disappear, before turning to Bass for an explanation.

"His dick's going to need a minute." Bass said serving himself.

"Should I be offended that yours doesn't?" Charlie asked with a raised brow as she took a seat.

"I'm already familiar with some of what's under that dress. Miles? He just got his first taste of it today. Like I said, he's gonna to need a minute."

"Why aren't you freaked out about what happened today?" Charlie asked fixing her plate as Bass poured them both a drink.

Bass took a sip from his glass as he observed her, wondering just what exactly to say. He finally shrugged, setting his glass down. "Miles and I make an effective team when we find something we want to share."

Charlie took a bite of her food, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Does that include each other?" she asked right before Miles came slamming back into the house.

"Miles!" Charlie chastised patting the table next to his plate. "Come eat dinner before it gets cold. Is everything alright?" she asked holding out her hand leaving him no choice but to take it.

"Everything's fine. I didn't mean to worry you." Miles managed to say dropping a kiss on her head as he walked by.

"Bass and I were just having the most interesting conversation about this afternoon."

"Oh?" Miles asked picking up a bowel.

Bass flashed her a wicked smile. "Charlie was just about to tell me how she became such good friends with Cathy Walters."

Charlie rolled her eyes with a shrug. "Us single business women have to stick together. We offer services the community wants and needs whether they realize it or not."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was a seamstress?"

"Oh, she is, and a damn good one. However, she still takes the occasional client discreetly on the side."

"Carter said she was a former madam?" Bass asked.

"That's right. Turns out she knows Ol' General Walnut personally. She's told me some stories that put that incident in Austin to shame."

"Wait, I didn't tell you about what happened with Frank in Austin," Miles said as his eyes narrowed in Bass direction.

"What?" Bass asked with a broad grin. "How could I not share that story?" he asked Miles throwing Charlie a wink.

"Cathy's been nice enough to share all kinds of things since we became friends." Charlie said turning to her plate, missing the look between Miles and Bass.

Finishing her dinner, Charlie pushed back from the table. "The desk in my room is out of control at the moment which tells me I have some bookkeeping to take care of. I also tend to sleep in on Friday's so I'll say goodnight now and I'll see you both sometime tomorrow."

* * *

It was late when she finished the books and the house had been quiet for sometime. Making her way downstairs to the basement, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she pushed the curtain aside only to discover Bass lounging on the bed.

"How long have you known?" She hissed in his direction while setting her lamp on one of the bedside tables.

"We don't actually know anything and we've only known that since this morning. Personally, I'd love to hear an explanation."

Toying with a piece of silk cloth, Charlie turned towards him. "I don't owe either you or Miles an explanation. You're the ones that left me behind, remember? However, under certain circumstances I might be persuaded to share some information with you."

"What kind of circumstances?" Bass asked eyeing her warily as she began to undress.

"Get undressed and handcuff yourself to the bed." She answered moving until she stood naked between his knees. "Unless of course you're afraid of me being in control." She whispered leaning down to kiss him.

Bass dug his fingers into her hips until she tugged painfully at his curls, breaking the kiss. "It's late, Bass. What's it gonna be?"

Guiding her back a few steps Bass rose to his feet, quickly shucking his clothes.

"Just as nice as I remembered," Charlie murmured reaching out to stroke his semi-soft cock. "Now, on the bed." She instructed, watching as he locked a cuff around each wrist. Satisfied, she walked to a nearby table picking up a small riding crop.

"What are you doing?" Bass asked as she climbed up on the bed to straddle his stomach.

"Anything I want." she said dipping down to lick and blow on his nipples.

He groaned, bucking his hips, "Charlie."

She sighed, raking her nails downs his abs as she straightened. "Question for Question, agreed?"

Bass licked his lips as he eyed where her sex sat moistly against him, the flick of a crop on his chest getting his attention.

"Ow! Okay, okay!"

"You first…"

Bass looked at her seriously. "How and why?" he asked motioning towards the room with his head.

Charlie nodded as though she expected it. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. First you and Miles just up and leave, with nothing more than a crappy letter from Miles saying he was sorry, but it was probably for the best anyway as things were never going to work out the way they should between he and Mom."

"I knew I should have written that letter," Bass muttered under his breath.

Charlie ignored him. "That same day, a letter from Blanchard was also delivered with orders for Mom to report to Austin, along with an invitation for Grandpa to help set up the new hospital there. They hadn't been gone long when Grandpa had a heart attack. By the time I got the letter telling me he was gone along with the deed to the house, Mom had already left on the next wagon train headed to California. Everyone left and no one came back." she said looking down at him. "I needed a way to support myself. It only made sense to turn the place into a boarding house, and after New Vegas I knew how much money I could make by hosting poker games."

"And what about this room?"

She flipped the crop in her hand popping the tip against his hip, "It's my turn remember? Why did you both leave?"

"You saw Miles and Rachel together, Charlie. They were toxic for each other. It was our intention from the get go to either send for you or come back to get you once we were settled in one place. We just had no idea it was going to take this long."

She searched his eyes seeking the truth for the longest time before speaking. "Your turn."

"Who uses this room and for what?"

Charlie smacked him with the crop as she scolded him. "Technically that's two questions. However, to answer your question, Rosie, Maria, and myself all use the room, but I'm guessing your only curious about what I do." She said sliding backwards so that his cock nestled up against her ass. "I take care of the men who have special needs. They're few and far between so I'm rarely down here unless I know that Rosie or Maria have a client on Friday night. It just so happens that Rosie has one this week."

Bass opened his mouth to say something but when he saw Charlie hold up the crop, he snapped his mouth shut.

"Enough talk," she whispered leaning down to kiss him.

It had been a long time since she had been this intimate with anyone. At least like this. She had closed herself off after that first winter, her loneliness damn near choking her. When Cathy came to town she had inadvertently given Charlie an outlet for some of that pent-up frustration. She had quickly discovered that she liked being in control. The men could look, but they couldn't touch.

And lying here on top of Bass, letting him lick up into her mouth as she ran her hands up over his arms, she remembered why. Why she hadn't let anyone else touch her as she rubbed her dripping, wet folds over his hardened length.

"What do you want, Bass?" she asked sitting up, her pussy still wet and slick on his cock.

He knew from the tone of her voice that their game of twenty questions was over and they were finally getting to the heart of things. "I want you both."

"Just because Miles wants me and you always share?" She asked throwing his words from earlier back in his face.

"You know that's not true, Charlie. What we did. Those feelings. Those were for real. I wouldn't fake that. Not with you."

"And you and Miles?"

"It's complicated."

Charlie snorted. "It always is with you two." she said crawling over him to tug a ribbon off the bedside table.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

She settled herself on his thighs."Make things a little less complicated."

Bass watched as she tied the ribbon around the base of his cock, threading the key to the handcuffs through the loops, nestling it in the surrounding curls.

"Charlotte?" Bass growled as she scooted off the end of the bed. "Regardless of what's going on between me and Miles, he and I both know what we want. We want a home and a family and we want that with you. The question is, what do you want?"

The smile dropped from her face as she made her way upstairs, leaving the door open behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm reaching for you**

 _ **A.n. Mind your tags. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. The next one is pure smut so it should be pretty quick as long as the world cooperates. I'm sure there are plenty of errors. Let me know :)**_

If there had been anyone else in the house, they would have already had a gut full of the Bowie knife she kept in the pocket sewn into the dust ruffle on her bed.

As it was, his scent gave him away.

With a long languid stretch, her nipples pressing against the tiny scrap of a shirt she wore to bed, she turned towards him snuggling into his warmth. Nuzzling her nose against his throat, she let her lips make their way across his skin.

In retaliation, he nudged his knee between her legs pulling her close, his hand kneading a single globe of her ass.

Charlie moaned into the hollow of his collarbone. "I take it you found your present?" She asked in a breathy whisper as his hand darted below the waistband of her panties, one finger tracing the cleft underneath.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed as his whiskers scraped across the tender skin of her chest as he kissed, licked and lathed his way up her neck to the back of her ear.

"And?" she managed to get out as his hand dipped into her shirt pebbling her nipple to the point of aching.

Yanking her shirt down, leaving the breast exposed to his view, Miles shoved his hand into his pocket pulling out the ribbon and key that she had last seen attached to Bass.

"Come'er" she growled pulling his swollen lips down to hers, finesse not a concern as she ran her tongue against the seam demanding entrance.

Miles palmed her breast, tweaking and pulling at the nipple as he allowed her entrance.

She buried her hands in his hair with a whimper, his cock jerking against her stomach at the sound.

She broke the kiss, her thumbs stroking at his lips, "I can taste him on you," she groaned.

"There you are!" Bass' voice boomed as he came striding into her room. "They're expecting us in camp, Miles," he said sitting down on the bed beside Charlie giving no comment on their position, instead leaning down to kiss her, his tongue darting inside her mouth the same way his hand darted down the front of her panties. "I interrupted something," he murmured his fingers re-appearing slick with her fluids.

Holding them out for both to see, he offered them to Miles.

Miles sucked them into his mouth with a moan, licking them clean. When he opened his eyes they were the darkest Charlie had ever seen them.

Bass chuckled, watching as Miles rolled off the bed adjusting himself before walking silently out the door. Turning back to Charlie, Bass picked up the ribbon and key. "One of your better ideas," he commented kissing her cheek as he stood, stuffing the ribbon in his pocket as he followed after Miles.

Charlie huffed, throwing herself back on the bed. "Well that's just great, but who's going to get me off?" she asked the ceiling.

* * *

It was well after dinner when Miles and Bass returned to the house.

Charlie had already bathed and was eating dinner in her room upstairs, Rosie and Maria moving throughout the room's getting them ready for tonight's company.

Bass and Miles took turns eating and bathing out in the kitchen before heading into the living room, helping themselves to drinks and cigars, sitting back to watch all the arrivals, including Cathy Walters.

She took her time working the room, greeting each man by name, with polite airy kisses to the cheek, accepting a drink that someone placed in her hand. Taking a dainty sip, her eyes fell over Bass and Miles sitting in the matching wingbacks in the living room.

"Why, if it isn't The Generals as I live and breathe," she said making her way to them, her lips curled up on one side.

Bass and Miles glanced at each other with lazy smiles of their own as they each shook the woman's hand.

"I've heard so much about the two of you and I can assure you hardly any of it was good."

"Rosie!" Cathy called, the blonde woman appearing at her side. "I'm in the mood to deal tonight. Get everything set up would you, Precious and I'll just go help Charlotte finish getting ready. We don't want to keep all these fine gentlemen waiting on tonight's entertainment. Maria, go ahead and get the book and start logging in the diamonds for the night. We'll be starting in just a few moments' gentlemen. I'll just go hurry along our host," Cathy told the men who were all comfortably chatting among themselves, taking care to place her drink in Bass hand. "Watch that for me, won't you Mr. President?" She asked with a cheeky wink before making her way upstairs.

* * *

"Charlie?" Cathy raped on the door to the younger woman's bedroom, listening as a string of curses spewed forth from behind the door, only to have it flung open to a panicked Charlie wearing nothing but her birthday suit. "Cathy's here, darling." She soothed the harried woman, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Everyone's head turned as the sound of women's laughter from the stairs reached their ears. Cathy emerged from the stairwell first, looking incredibly proud of herself as Charlie followed.

Once Cathy had arrived and worked her magic, Charlie was once again in control. The Ivory brocade corset making her waist look tiny, her breasts big and her hips delicious.

The layers of sheer netting that made up the skirt, showed off the garters that held up the ivory colored thigh high knee socks. A pair of dainty laced up ankle boots finished the outfit. Cathy had performed a minor miracle with her hair, leaving it long, one side pinned back, the other draped over a shoulder to tease the possibility of a hint of nipple.

Instead of a bright red on her lips, they were a dark burgundy to match the flowers that had been hand stitched on the corset and the top cuffs of the socks, her eyes lined in a dark kohl.

Jewelry that Bass had sent during his absence adorned her ears, her throat, both wrists and several fingers. When he laid eyes on her, every man in the general vicinity took a step back at the noise that rumbled through his chest and the sheer look of possession upon his face.

They were thankful they did, as Miles promptly spewed his drink over everything in a two foot radius.

The two men watched Charlie work the room much like Cathy had as the older woman took her spot at the table and began dealing the first game.

When she finally made her way to Bass and Miles, they were equally turned on and pissed off. Miles took her by the arm, pulling her aside, whispering furiously about her attire.

Charlie let him rant and rave until he ran out of steam. When he finally did, she crooked her finger making him bend down to her level whispering something in his ear before pressing a kiss to corner of his mouth as he stood speechless.

"Bass, your lecture is going to have to wait. I need to get to work." She squeezed his bicep on her way to the card table, both watching as she stopped, bending over slightly to adjust her stocking, letting them have a peek at the plump, pink, pussy lips nestled between her thighs.

"Holy mother…" Miles trailed off breathing heavily as Bass wiped a hand over his face.

By the time the night was over and she was settling up with the winners, Bass and Miles were about to crawl out of their skin.

* * *

Coming back into the house from seeing Cathy and the girls off safely, Bass discovered Charlie laying on the couch, nursing a drink as Miles rubbed her feet.

She lifted up when he appeared in the doorway, offering him the seat behind her. He accepted and she reclined back against him with a hum as Miles worked his magic. "I think that's the most money I've ever made in one night."

Bass nipped at her ear. "It was this outfit." He said reaching down to unclasp a garter.

Following Bass' lead, Miles had her quickly divested of her hosiery, his hands no longer confined to her feet.

"Upstairs or Down?" Bass asked taking the glass out of her hand, setting it on the table next to him.

"Up. The downstairs won't be ready till tomorrow." Charlie explained as Miles pulled her to her feet bringing her lips to his with a quiet intensity.

Bass cupped an ass cheek with one hand as he grabbed a bottle with the other, heading for the stairs.

Breaking the kiss, Miles pulled the comb from her hair, smoothing the strands behind her ear. "Are you sure about this, Charlie? We can stop now, go back to how it was before."

Charlie smiled, reaching up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Miles?" she asked placing a kiss where each button had been. "There's no stopping this and we'll never be able to go back. We just have to decide if it's worth it to go forward."

Finishing with his shirt, she pushed it over his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers reached out to tangle in the salt and pepper colored hair that covered his chest, following its path as it trailed down his stomach.

He and Bass couldn't be more opposite she thought, looking up at his eyes, which had turned impossibly dark once again.

Taking her hand, he pulled her towards the stairs, leaving their discarded clothes where they lay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Never feel guilty about pleasure**

 _a.n.: Please forgive the errors. I've been busy with The Orgy Armada over on tumblr and a house full of guests, but wanted desperately to get this out. Please let me know if there are any GLARING errors. It can be hard to keep up with three sets of elbows and assholes. Thanks!_

Charlie trailed up the stairs after Miles, their fingers entwining. When they reached the second floor landing, he pulled her up the last stair pinning her against the wall.

Pressing up against her, squeezing her waist with a hand, he nuzzled her ear with his nose, making her giggle as his whiskers tickled her chin.

He pulled away with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've heard you laugh?"

"It's been a long time since I've wanted to laugh." she admitted.

Caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand, Miles took a step back and let her take the lead up the stairs to her bedroom where they found Bass rifling through her bedside table. When he heard them, he turned, holding up a bottle. "Girl scout, much?"

Charlie huffed. "Bass, you can either lecture me or fuck me. You can't do both."

Miles snorted from behind her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Unlace me?" Charlie asked him.

He flashed a look at Bass whose face remained expressionless until she started removing her jewelry.

"No!" Bass barked. "The rings can go. The rest stays on."

Miles looked from him to the back of Charlie's head, holding his breath until she slipped off the rest of the rings holding them out for Bass to take. He laid them in a bowl on the dresser. "You're so used to being in control. What happens when you're not?"

She whimpered when his lips captured hers, drawing her arms up around his neck as Miles pushed her dress down her ribs and over her hips, his large hands sending goosebumps over her skin.

Breaking the kiss, Bass pulled her towards the bed as Miles kicked off his boots tossing them in a corner, his socks following.

Sitting on the edge, Bass pulled her down on his lap, a leg draped over each thigh as he spread his own legs open, causing her to slightly pitch forward. Wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling at her neck, he watched Miles sink to the floor behind her, turning so that his back was to the bed as he slid underneath her.

Charlie squeaked when his mouth latched onto her pussy from underneath, her nails sinking into the bare skin of Bass shoulders, eyelids fluttering closed as her head fell forward resting on Bass' chin, her mouth forming an O as Miles grasped her ass, applying himself to the job.

Charlie found herself pressing down against his face as much as possible given her position, while Bass gave attention to other places. Her head fell back as his lips and teeth nipped and lathed the tender flesh behind her ear, under her jaw, and the base of her throat, while his hands reached for her breasts, stroking, caressing, cupping, and pinching, occasionally breaking away to run those same hands over her shoulders and down her arms, only to let his fingers trail the length of her spine causing Charlie to shudder in pure unadulterated pleasure.

She cried out when Miles sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time three of his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Bass held onto her, roughly pinching a nipple as she keened and whimpered in his arms, her orgasm leaving her a shuddering mess. Little bolts of electricity jolted her body every-time Miles wet lips met the skin on her back, making their way up to her neck, his hands wrapping around to cup her breasts.

Charlie moaned, leaning her head back against his shoulder, her hands gripping Bass' head as he leaned forward to suck on the nipple that Miles held ready for him before he latched his own mouth onto that spot at the back of her jaw that drove her wild.

Using his free hand, Miles reached between her legs, dragging the slick wetness backwards with his finger using it to toy with her tiny hole. He caught her gasp with his mouth when he slid his index finger in to the knuckle.

Bass stopped his ravishment of her breasts to run his thumb over her clit giving it a few flicks as she writhed in their arms, Miles varying the pace of his finger fucking when suddenly both their hands disappeared leaving her bereft. She clutched onto Bass shoulders as he stood, covering her mouth as he held her dangling above the floor. She heard Miles pants hit the floor behind her near the washstand.

When Bass loosened his grip on her breaking their kiss, he turned her in his arms towards Miles who was sitting on the bed. Now that she was facing him, he lowered himself to his back.

Keeping his arms wrapped around her, Bass walked her towards the bed till they stood between Miles parted legs taking a moment to admire his cock as it curved towards his belly. "He wants you as much as you want him," Bass murmured in her ear. Releasing her from his grasp, he helped her to climb on the bed, watching as she placed her knees alongside Miles hips as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Miles ran his fingers through her hair, grasping two handfuls as their mouths crashed together in a symphony of want and need.

Bass stepped away, losing the rest of his clothes before picking up the bottle he had discarded earlier. He poured some of the liquid into his hand and reached for his dick, stroking it's hardness as he watched Charlie slowly impale herself upon Miles, sweat popping out on Miles forehead as his eyes flew towards Charlie's face.

"Charlie?" he heard Miles groan softly.

"It's been a long time," she whispered grasping his hands for balance.

Growing accustomed to his girth, she began to slowly move herself up and down his shaft. When her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted to let the tip of her tongue peek out, Miles turned his head towards him.

"Bass?" he croaked.

Charlie slowed her motions to look first at Miles and then over at Bass. Bass stepped forward between Miles spread legs, grasping an ass cheek in each hand, kneading them before leaning over to run his tongue up the cleft. He heard a slight gasp, followed by a murmur as he began to smear the lube covering his hand over her and inside her. Leaning forward he lined himself up and slowly pressed against her tiny puckered hole watching as it stretched around him, accepting him into her body.

Charlie was quaking with desire when Bass finally seated himself fully inside of her, leaning back towards him as he met her with an arm to anchor her against him. "You okay?"

"Yes, yes, fuck me, please!" Charlie begged as they both bucked up against her, causing her to groan.

Bass pushed her down against Miles, guiding the others man's hands to grasp her ass in such a way as he was keeping her spread open. Moving his hands to her shoulders, Bass thrust roughly against her hips providing the resistance to Miles counter thrusts. Charlie was unable to do more than dig her nails into the sheets next to Miles' head as they took turns filling her completely.

It didn't take long before Bass' hands tightened on Charlie's shoulders, his hips jerking slightly before collapsing against her back to catch his breath. Pulling his softening cock out her body he moved away.

Wrapping his arms around her, Miles rolled he and Charlie over, propping his elbows beside her head as he picked up his pace, rapidly thrusting in and out of her pussy. When he bent down, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, the fire that had been smoldering in her belly burst into flames.

Bass, who had been cleaning up at the wash basin, whipped his head around at the cry that was ripped from Charlie's throat. Tossing aside the soapy cloth, he watched as Miles thrust a few more times, loudly grunting as he pulled out to spill himself on her dark curls.

Wetting down a fresh cloth, Bass made his way to the bed watching as she bit her bottom lip bloody from the aftershocks.

"Jesus, Miles. Did you break her?" Bass chuckled lifting her up in his arms, moving her to the head of the bed. Sitting beside her, he used the cloth to soothe the beard burn that littered her body before gently running it between her legs, wiping away his and Miles combined fluids along with the stickiness of the lube.

Charlie lifted her eyes with a whimper as the cloth touched her sensitive skin causing Bass to give her a wolfish smile. "Bass," Charlie said shakily, holding up a hand to press against his chest as he leaned over sucking a nipple into his mouth, releasing it with a pop.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered against her skin.

He felt her body move as she nodded her head, but it wasn't good enough. "Say it." he demanded tugging on a handful of hair. "Say you trust me to know how much pleasure your body can handle."

"I trust you," she said meeting his eyes with a shiver.

* * *

Charlie woke to the smell of coffee.

She was flat on her back in the middle of the bed with Miles' forehead in her armpit, his mouth inches away from her nipple. His hand was cupping her sex and he still had at least two fingers buried in her pussy. She silently groaned as her head pounded in tandem with her heart beat. Gently pulling Miles' hand away from her, she managed to maneuver her way out of bed without disturbing him. Grabbing her grandpa's old flannel robe off her dressing table, she shrugged it on tiptoeing out of the room.

Holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the sunlight, she staggered into the kitchen planting herself in a chair at the table, burying her face in her arms. She heard footsteps and then two thuds on the table in front of her.

Turning her head to the side, she peaked out a curtain of hair to find Bass standing beside her with a smug smile upon his face.

"I bet you have a pretty spectacular hangover."

She simply grunted lifting her head.

"Miles still in bed?"

"Yeah," she managed to reply her voice hoarse and rough. She vaguely remembered screaming. Lots and lots of screaming.

"Drink this and this and you can have some coffee." He said sliding the two glasses on the table towards her.

Charlie picked up the first glass and nearly gagged. "What the fuck is this Monroe?"

Bass frowned at the name but didn't comment. "Charlie, your Uncle and I are alcoholics. Trust me, by the time you've gotten through your coffee, you'll be functional"

Shooting him a doubtful look she held her nose and choked down the slimy concoction, following it up with the glass of water he provided. "I assume you're going to hide my body when this kills me?" she grouched.

Bass chuckled as he sat a cup of coffee in front of her, leaning close to her ear, "Charlotte, after last night, you're never leaving my side."

He placed a gentle kiss just below her ear, bringing back a flood of memories of Miles standing behind her doing that very thing as Bass sank to his knees in front of her.

Charlie gave a shuddering mewl as he pulled away, a whisper of breath tickling her ear.

Sipping at her coffee as he held up the counter behind her, they both turned their attention to the door as Miles came stumbling in, pulling a finger out of his mouth.

He and Charlie groaned simultaneously as he plopped down in the chair across from her. Bass set the same combination of beverages in front of him and he downed each one with nary a sound, his eyes not once leaving her.

"Fuck!" Charlie said pushing her chair away and leaving the kitchen.

"Think we pushed too fast?" Bass asked Miles, taking Charlie's abandoned chair.

Miles shook his head as he blew on his coffee.

"You seem awfully sure."

"She's a Matheson, this is what we do" Miles answered letting the implications lie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Matheson**

 _a.n. This story soooo did not end the way it was supposed to, but I hope you like it anyway. The last chapter will be up tomorrow._

She's in the hammock pouting when they return from supervising their move back home. They'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Bass begins to make his way to her, but Miles waves him off. "Let me."

Bass heads to the chairs on the back porch, wishing that he had some popcorn.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Charlie asks kicking her toe in the dirt as she picks at her nails.

Miles smacks his lips as he rolls his eyes. "Did you think we were staying?"

Jumping to her feet, she forces him to take a step back. "But you just assumed I was going to leave with you."

Miles tilts his head to the side squinting one eye as he looks down at her. "I had hoped."

"You did more than just hope. You rode in here on your white horse and assumed that I'd jump at the chance to go home with you. You assumed that I'd been here pining away for you and Bass. You never once stopped to take into account that I might have made a life for myself. That I might have friends and a sex life and a successful business!"

"Yeah, Okay! Maybe all that's true, but a sex life? I call bullshit. I don't know what you've been doing but you sure as hell haven't been fucking anybody," he growled towering over her as he backed her up towards the hammock.

"I can't just pick up and leave!" she shrieked, losing her balance. Miles reached out to save her from falling on her face before tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Bass was chuckling as he held the back door open while Miles marched his way across the yard heading for the house. Every time Charlie tried to wriggle out of his arms, Miles would smack his large calloused hand across her ass.

"Bass!" Charlie yelled as they passed by him into the house.

He followed them inside shutting the door behind him, following them up the stairs. "Lets see if we can't find something to occupy that mouth, Charlie."

* * *

"It's the right thing to do, Miles," Bass whispered in the dark as they stood over the bed looking down at the angel within.

Charlie was on her back, hair everywhere, with a sheet that didn't cover anything. Fingerprints, teeth impressions, and hickeys litter her body in the dim light causing Bass to smirk because she gave as good as she got. It was going to be a bitch to sit today with the nail marks she had gouged down the length of his ass.

"She's got to make the choice to come on her own. We can't force her. Let's give her six months. If she hasn't made a decision by then we'll come back and use any means necessary."

"I thought we already did that." Miles said with a sulk in his voice.

Bass rolled his eyes. These two were going to be the death of him. It would be glorious, but he'd still be dead. "We'll try harder."

Miles sighed as he bent down next to the bed, running a few strands of hair through his fingers. "I didn't know I could miss anyone so much, Bass."

"I know, Buddy, but we've got to give her some time. You said it yourself. She's a Matheson. She'll find her way home soon enough."

Miles nodded as he got to his feet. Taking a piece of paper out of his back pocket he laid it on her nightstand and left the room.

Bass watched him go before turning back to the bed to say his own goodbyes. He pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead before leaving his own letter along with two rings for her to find when she woke.

* * *

Charlie stirred as the first rays of sun fell across her bedroom floor, reaching out for the two hard bodies that should be in bed with her. Her eyes popped open when she realized that she was alone. Looking around there was no evidence they had ever been in bed with her, other than her pleasantly sore body.

As she began to scramble out of bed, sunlight reflecting off her bedside table caught her eye. Reaching out she picked up her ring, her favorite of the ones Bass had sent, and the one lying with it which was obviously it's mate as they fit together seamlessly.

Picking up the letters underneath, she laid Bass' letter in her lap as she traced the front of the postcard in her hand with a strangled laugh. Where Miles had managed to find a postcard of Willoughby she had no idea. Flipping it over was a sketch, a very good sketch, how did she not know he could draw, of what she assumed was their home. It was like a picture from a story book come to life, a stately looking mansion with columns out front and a river running behind. A perfect place for a family.

Next to it were the words, _"I've never told you that I love you. I plan on correcting that the next time I see you." Miles._

As the tears streamed down her face, she picked up Bass letter and began to read, snorting as she wiped away the snot and tears.

 _"For God's sake stop crying. I don't know what the idiot wrote, but stop crying, okay? We only want you to be happy. That's all we've ever wanted. If that's on your own, so be it. But, if you change your mind I've left tickets for the train and boat you'll take to reach us on the kitchen table._

 _All my love, Bass_

 _P.s. I can't promise that he won't come back and kidnap you if you decide to stay."_

Clutching the letters up to her chest, Charlie spent the rest of the day in bed.

* * *

She took out the letters to read every night and looked at the tickets staring at her ceiling unable to sleep.

It had been four months since they left. She didn't know why she was dragging her feet about going. She wasn't sure if it was to punish them or herself. She did know that the thought of getting on anything that moved or swayed was not a comforting thought as the least little thing made her nauseous these days and just yesterday Cathy had eyed her waist and asked if she had ever heard of emotional eating. Charlie had huffed and admitted that everything was getting uncomfortably snug these days.

* * *

The knocking at the door had Charlie bouncing down the stairs, as she took a break in her housecleaning to answer the door.

She was surprised to find Cathy and a man she had never seen before. "Did we have an appointment?" Charlie asked as she showed them into the living room.

Cathy shook her head, "No, sweetheart, we didn't and I'm sorry to intrude, but I asked my friend here to come all the way from Austin to take a look at you."

"To take a look at me?" Charlie asked as she looked over at the man

"Charlie, This is Doctor 's a very old friend of mine. A very discreet friend."

"And you think I need to see a doctor, why?" Charlie asked.

"You're pregnant, Charlie." Cathy said bluntly causing Charlie to double in over in laughter.

When she finally caught her breath she looked back and forth between the two. "You're serious? Don't you think I'd know if I were pregnant?" she asked the doctor

The doctor gave her a fatherly smile. "Nutrition these days can be nominal which contributes to missed menses and if you're one of the lucky ones who didn't experience morning sickness, you might have chalked up a bout of vomiting to under-cooked meat."

Charlie's eyes narrowed at Cathy since she remembered telling her about that very thing happening almost two months ago.

"Not to mention denial. Every man in town has been drooling over those tits. Just go up stairs and let him take a look at you."

"Fine, but just to prove you wrong." Charlie muttered stomping up the stairs as the doctor followed.

Cathy paced back and forth along the living floor as she waited to hear the results. She had seen a lot of pregnant girls in her time and Charlie was definitely pregnant.

It was about twenty minutes later when she heard something crash and Charlie's murderous cry of "THOSE SON'S OF BITCHES!" followed by a door slamming.

When Henry appeared at the bottom of the stairs he chuckled. "I feel very sorry for whomever got that young lady pregnant."

Cathy had to share in his amusement.

* * *

"Are you sure, Sweetheart?" Cathy asked one last time as she stood next to Charlie on the platform at the train station.

Charlie held open the full length cloak that Cathy had given her as a going away present. "Would you look at me? I look like I swallowed one of those, those…"

"Basketballs?" Cathy asked supplying the word.

"Yes! I look like I've swallowed a basketball. At this rate, I'll have to wait until the baby's born before I can kill them." She ranted.

Cathy bit back a smile as she rubbed her friends growing tummy, pausing as a little foot bumped against her. "You'll be sure to send word when this little one gets here?"

Charlie nodded with a smile rubbing her belly as well. "Of course. Just remember I still have a good four months to go."

Cathy smiled as the train blew its whistle. "Have a Safe Journey!" She said quickly kissing Charlie's cheek before handing her off to the Ranger that would be accompanying her on the trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **M &M's**

A.N: _This was supposed to end with Charlie changing her last name to Porter, moving to wherever they've relocated to and becoming a Madam that Miles and Bass are know to have a relationship with. I have no idea what the hell happened or where the need for baby fic came from. I'm blaming it all on Miles and Bass. *shrugs*_

After lunch, she had dozed off until the Ranger accompanying her, with the unfortunate name of Rick, much to Charlie's amusement, knocked politely upon her cabin door.

She rolled over into a seated position as she called out for him to come in.

"We're just about to pull into the station, Ma'am. I thought you might want a few minutes to freshen up, seeing as how you'll have an audience.

"An audience?" Charlie asked as smoothed her hands over her hair.

"Yes, Ma'am. Once you set foot on the train it was designated as a Presidential motorcade and both the Monroe Republic and Texas flags are flying from the engine. Words been circulating for months that the First Lady of the Monroe Republic would be traveling through anytime."

"I'm going to kill them," she muttered hanging on to the edge of the bunk as the train came to a sputtering halt. "I'm going to kill them the moment I step off that boat," she said again stabbing the Ranger in the chest with her finger as she did so.

"Um, Ma'am, I really don't think you should say that in front of me. You're making threats against the acting leaders of the Monroe Republic, bona fide agents of the Nation of Texas and I kind of have to take that seriously. It's my job."

Charlie turned the famous Matheson death glare on him as he stood there wringing his hands. "Perhaps then, as an agent of Texas yourself, you'd like to step out of my room before I decide I don't like you either!" Charlie ended on a shout as the man scurried out of her cabin, leaving her to stomp around making herself presentable.

Gaining her composure after washing her face and brushing her hair, she pulled on her cloak and gloves, as the late fall air had begun to grow nippy even back in Texas. Stepping out of her cabin she made her way to Rick, who stood near the door waiting on her.

"There's a bit of a crowd but they're being kept away from the wagon, Ma'am. It's been my experience that if you wave and smile, it makes them pretty happy.

Charlie raised a brow at his impudence and swore that he was baiting her on purpose.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," She finally replied.

He nodded his head as he opened the door and stepped outside holding out his hand for her to take.

Holding on to Rick and the rail-car, Charlie resisted the impulse to cradle her belly not wanting news of her pregnancy to reach Miles and Bass before she did. Stepping to the ground she found her balance before letting go of Rick and gave a few short waves to the crowd with her biggest friendliest smile before letting him guide her towards the converted wagon. Once she was on the back bench, she waved again as they began the short trip to the docks where a newly renovated steam-powered river boat would be waiting for them.

By the time she and all of her belongings were transferred from the train to the steamer she was exhausted. Laying down as soon as she was shown to her room, she was thankfully asleep before they got underway.

She threw her pillow at Rick when he poked his head into the small cabin asking if she wanted to come out to the deck to see her new home. They had just passed the property marker a few minutes ago.

She grumbled and this time she knew for a fact that a grin flashed across his face before he darted out of the room, another pillow falling softly to the floor.

Bastard. She mentally add his name to her short list off asses to kick just as soon as she got rid of the baby bump.

"Everybody's just trying to piss your mama off today aren't they, m&m?" she murmured stroking her belly as she made her way to what the maid had quaintly called a "chamber pot."

Joining Rick on board, Charlie pulled the hood of her cloak up around her head as the breeze coming up off the river was cool against her skin.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Not long. See the lights up ahead?"

Charlie peered into the growing darkness and could see a faint glowing in the distance.

Rick was able to find her a spot out of the wind on the deck which was brimming with supplies for the capital, most of which had come by train with them from Texas.

Unfortunately though, the longer she sat the queasier she got. She'd been on a river boat before and hadn't any problems so she chalked it up to her pregnancy. Just another thing to add to the list of grievances, she harrumphed.

Rick advised her to stay seated as they docked, in case things got bumpy, so she stayed where she was.

* * *

Rick frowned when he came back to get her. "You look a little green."

"Dont think I won't puke all over your boots." Charlie threatened through clenched teeth, holding on to him and her rolling stomach. "Where's Miles and Bass?" she asked as they made their way to the ramp, suddenly teary eyed and emotional from the long trip and the increasing nausea.

"I'm not sure. The dock guards said they were out with the men, but runners have been sent to let them know about your arrival."

"They're not even here waiting for me!" she wailed as they took their first step onto the swaying ramp.

Rick wisely kept his mouth shut as he kept a tight hold on her over the ramp and down the dock till they were standing on solid land once again, at which point Charlie's stomach decided it had had enough and she doubled over tossing the contents of her earlier meal over the grass.

Rick bellowed a command and a half-dozen men, an unlikely combination of Rangers and Militia surrounded her. Rick appeared by her side with a canteen and a wet bandanna as someone else pulled her hood and hair back.

Not caring about what's going on around her, she ignores the sound of a dozen hooves bearing down on them. It's not until she hears her name being shouted that she pushes to her feet, turning around only to be greeted by a frantic Miles clutching her shoulders just as Bass was dismounting his horse.

"What's wrong? What happened?" they both demand talking at to her and Rick at once.

"I got sea sick and threw up, but that doesn't explain why you weren't here to meet me!" she gripped causing Bass to raise a brow as Miles just looked confused.

"Charlie, how were we supposed to know you were coming today? Did you send a letter? Because we never got one." Bass interjected as Miles inspected her face.

"Charlie?" Miles asked drawing out her name. "You've never gotten sick on a river boat before. What happened?" he asked ready to slit the throat of the captain, already glaring at her escort.

"What happened was that one of you two assholes knocked me up," she replied punching him in the chest as she continued, "and you weren't here to meet me and I got sick and threw up and m&m seems to think she's a freakin' fish just because we were on a boat!" she finished with a wobbling bottom lip looking between the two stunned men as Rick stood grinning behind her.

"She's pregnant?" Bass asked in a daze just as Miles looked at Rick and asked "Who the hell is M&M?" causing the man to snort as Charlie stomped her foot, pulling open her cloak to reveal her noticeably pregnant belly.

"This is M&M and you're her daddies and aren't you even a little happy to see me?" Charlie began to cry in earnest as this was not how she envisioned her announcement going.

The men that had watched the scene turned their backs at Rick's glare as the two generals embraced his charge.

After a few minutes, Miles swept her into his arms as Bass led the way to the house, passing out orders like they were candy, sending men scrambling as Charlie lay her head on Miles shoulder.

By the time they got to the upstairs bedroom a hip tub was being filled with steaming water and a tray of hot tea and toast were waiting.

Miles stood her near the fire as he helped her remove her cape and gloves, going to work on her shoes and socks before sitting her down in one of the three chairs near the hearth.

Bass handed her a cup of tea, "Here, this'll help settle your stomach."

"Thank you, Bass," Charlie answered with a tired smile.

"I didn't think you were coming," Miles finally said, plopping down into the chair next to her.

Her eyes flashed to bass. "Do I need to go?"

"I told you that you were never leaving my side again, Charlotte. There's no going back."

Looking back to Miles who had remained silent, Charlie watched as he held his hand out to her. Setting her cup down she stood, taking the few steps separating them.

He tugged her onto his lap sideways, an arm supporting her back as he tilted her mouth to his, giving her a warm, soft kiss before resting his forehead against hers. "Please, don't leave," he whispered against her cheek. "I love you."

Charlie gave a sigh of relief. "I love you, too, both of you," she said aloud as she felt two hands rubbing her belly.

Bass walked around the chair, holding his hand out. "Your bath's getting cold."

Charlie let him lead her to the hip bath where they both helped her to finish undressing, hands, and fingers exploring as they helped her bathe and then dried her off as they took her to their bed.

* * *

"M&M?" Miles would ask later after discovering the joys of a pregnant womans sex drive.

Charlie shrugged, "She's half Matheson and half Monroe, therefore, she's my little M&M."

As Miles grinned goofily, Bass reached out to stroke her belly. "She could be all Matheson."

"And?" Charlie asked, holding her breath.

"It seems I have a weakness for Matheson's," he answered bending down to lathe her belly button with his tongue, causing her to moan when his hand slipped between her legs.

* * *

It wasn't until Matthew was five and he and his best friend Samuel came home from their first day of school, scuffed, rumpled, and dirty, being prodded down the drive by Rick, who had stayed on permanently, to meet his parents who were waiting on the veranda with his younger siblings that Miles and Bass knew for a fact who his father was.

Once the boys had been sufficiently chastised for fighting and not setting the right example by the Generals and sent into the house for lemonade and cookies by Charlie, did the two men break out into grins a mile wide, Bass picking up Mason from where he stood yanking on his daddy's pant leg.

"What?" Charlie asked looking between her husbands.

"That is so Miles son," Bass answered as he tickled Mason's belly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because this is Bass and I's first day of school all over." Miles said picking up the curly, tow-headed girl who was trying to escape on her hands and knees.

"I still remember the way your old man laid into your ass," Bass said shaking his head at the memory.

"Me too," Miles said rubbing at the body part with hand.

Bass chuckled at Charlie's expression as she looked back and forth between them as they deftly traded children due to Mason being jealous now that Miles had picked up his baby sister. "Other than the hair color that was six-year old Miles Matheson standing in front of us. His stance, facial expression, everything. It was uncanny, Charlie," Bass continued as she looked between the children being held by their fathers. Charlie didn't think that Mason resembled any of them, but Sabrina was Bass through and through.

"It doesn't really matter," she said kissing him as them moved into the house. "They're all my little M&M's."


End file.
